Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101)
Heartlake Grand Hotel is a set released in the summer of 2015. It is now retired. Official Description Enjoy an amazing stay at Heartlake City’s Grand Hotel! Have the vacation of a lifetime at the Grand Hotel in Heartlake City! As the cab pulls up in front of the hotel, help Andrea, Stephanie and Olivia hand their luggage to Nate the bellboy who is waiting for them with a trolley. Head through the revolving door and enter the glamorous hotel lobby under the amazing chandelier to start exploring. Collect the keys from Andrea’s aunt, Susan, at the check-in counter and pet the hotel cat. Take the elevator up to the second floor to find the rooms. Which will you choose, the double or the single? Check out the view from the balcony and freshen up in the shower before heading to the rooftop pool. Take a dip or relax in the sun lounger with a freshly made drink from the smoothie bar. Later on enjoy cake and coffee at the hotel café or get an ice cream served on the terrace by the fountain outside. In the evening give Andrea the chance to shine as she sings on the stage of the cozy hotel bar accompanied by her friends on the jazz piano and saxophone. Take the lift to the top floor where Nate is spinning some tunes from the DJ booth, accompanied by his friendly dog. What will tomorrow hold? At this incredible hotel there’s enough to keep them busy for the whole vacation! Includes 5 mini-doll figures: Andrea, Olivia, Stephanie, Susan and Nate, plus a dog and a cat. * Includes 5 minidoll figures: Andrea, Olivia, Stephanie, Susan and Nate, plus a dog and a cat. * Three-story hotel features a lobby, reception area, café, jazz bar, master bedroom, single bedroom, rooftop pool area, functioning elevator, outside dining area, fountain and a black cab. * Hotel lobby features a revolving door, chandelier, reception desk with computer element, café and a jazz lounge with stage, grand piano, saxophone and microphone elements. * Master bedroom features a double bed,vanity desk and a sliding door to the balcony. * Single bedroom features a single bed, en-suite shower room, flat screen TV element and a sliding door to the balcony. * Rooftop pool features a swimming pool, juice bar, sun lounger, umbrella and a DJ booth. * Black cab features turning wheels and an opening trunk. * Outside dining area features a table, chairs and a food trolley. * Accessory elements include a bellboy trolley, suitcases, drinks, glasses, bottles, cakes, ice cream, hairbrush, lipstick, perfume bottles, tables, chairs, flowers, room keys, speakers, 2 fences and a flag. * Modular structure means you can rearrange the hotel however you wish. * Build this gigantic hotel with all its amazing features and accessories to create your own vacation stories. * Put your luggage in the trolley and check in at reception to get your room key. * Push the lever to take the elevator up to the second and third floor. * Grab a refreshing juice by the rooftop pool. * Enjoy a cake from the hotel café outside by the fountain. * Help Andrea put on an amazing jazz concert in the lobby. * Hotel measures over 11” (30cm) high, 12” (32cm) wide and 6” (17cm) deep * Black cab measures over 2” (7cm) high, 4” (11cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide Fun Facts * The Grand Hotel is the largest LEGO Friends set ever. * This set marks the first appearance of Nate. * This is the only set Susan appears in. * Susan and Nate's torsos and legs are exclusive to this set. * The episode The Grand Hotel and several webisodes featured this set. It is also one of the settings for Girlz 4 Life. Gallery Grand Hotel Unboxed.jpeg| The set, unboxed and assembled. Grand Hotel Inside.jpeg|Iside the grand hotel. Grand Hotel Elevator.jpeg|The hotel elevator. Grand Hotel 1.jpg|Stephanie and the poodle outside the first floor. Grand Hotel 2.jpg|Floor one. Grand Hotel 3.jpg|Floor two. Grand Hotel 4.jpg|Olivia in the shower. Grand Hotel 5.jpg|Susan handing Olivia her keys. Grand Hotel Taxi.jpeg|The hotel taxi. Grand Hotel 6.jpg|Accessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2015 Sets Category:Summer 2015 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets Category:Retired Sets